


Drunk In Love

by arileos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Twitter Post, Fluff, M/M, but it was not a short story, i forget the post link, just a random viral tweet, unlike the title they do not really drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arileos/pseuds/arileos
Summary: A stranger kept flirting with Renjun. He felt so uncomfortable and wanted to run from that place. In a sudden, another stranger came and called him. The thing was the stranger called him with another name.“Hey Dylan! Nice to see you again bro”





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my contribution to Renmin nation and my first English fic ever. I'm sorry for my English because it is not my first language, also sorry for my lacks of information about anything. Like the tags said, this is inspired by a viral tweet but I forget the details and the link.
> 
> The summary really sums up the story. Haha. So this will be a very short one.  
> Enjoy :)

“C’mon pretty boy… it doesn’t hurt right to say your name?” the stranger in front of Renjun cooed again. It had been about 30 minutes and this stranger wouldn’t leave Renjun alone.

Renjun sighed desperately and with uniterested sound said, “Oh Lucas it is really nice to meet you but can you leave me alone?”

The stranger (Renjun refused the fact that he knew his name.  _He is still a stranger_ ) just gave him a silly smile “Not before I get your number” he said and finished with a wink.

Seriously Renjun just wanted to run from this place. But Lucas had cornered him, also he had tried for the nth times but his small figure would just easily putted back to his place by Lucas figure that is twice bigger than him.

At first, Renjun had slight thought to be a little reckless this night. He wanted to feel free and for once finally enjoying his life to the fullest. He came to this club in town, felt so daring than before. He was tired to be called nerd by his own friends and been alone for god knows how long. So, he thought maybe that came to the club was a nice idea. He planned to be more and more daring by the night.  When suddenly Lucas approached there was a thought to just gave this Lucas man his name and just follow whatever he wanted. Maybe it would lead them to a spontaneous make out session or anything. But before Renjun stepped bravely there was a sound in his heart that stopped him right away. He felt that he chose the right choice though, because this Lucas turned out to be someone who loves to force. Shoved his own wishes to other people and did not let the other said no. _Glad that I still have common sense so I can get away from this kind of people. Disgusting fuck boy._ Renjun took a deep breath again.

_Coming to this club is absolutely the worst idea ever._

“Hey what are you thinking? Me???? Hahaha” Lucas spoke again and brought back Renjun from his thought to the reality. Renjun rolled his eyes unconsciously, again. He didn’t count how many times he had been rolled his eyes this night and he shivered with the thought how many times he should rolled his eyes more. But without any warning suddenly someone called (shouted) a name,

“Hey Dylan!”. That person was slender and tall, almost as tall as Lucas. He stood in the room entrance and wave his hand enthusiastly. It could be considered as normal but that was abnormal because he was directed his gaze and wave toward Renjun. Renjun just stilled and looked at the guy who came closer to him.

“Hey Dylan! Yo nice to see you again bro!” Renjun gave some confused look. He almost said that the strange boy just met the wrong person but that boy just gave him a very bright (beautiful- in Renjun dictionary) smile. He looked at Renjun right on the eyes and gave a strong look. Need about 2 seconds before Renjun finally realized.

“Oh, hi Nathan?? Long time no see” Renjun shouted back and gave him a high five and to become more convincing, he added “You looks kinda different, I almost did not recognize you!” 

“Yeah, people said so. What brought you here?”

“Well, just want to breath some air.” Lucas coughed, then both Renjun and the-boy-whom-Renjun-called-Nathan turned their head to him.

“Oh, hello? It is the first time we meet right? Well I’m Nathan. I’m sorry if I disturbed you both but can I borrow Dylan for a while?” Lucas almost pulled Renjun wrist to make him back to him but glad before Lucas could, the-boy-whom-Renjun-just-called-Nathan had dragged him outside the club. They walked in silence for awhile until they reached into a convenience store.

“So, Nathan? You picked a good name” the boy chuckled after he placed a chair for Renjun to sit. Renjun felt some heat crawled in his cheek but he managed to respond, “Dylan was not bad either.” Then they both laughed together. The-Nathan-boy’s laugh was so pretty. Renjun felt that he did not want to see him stop laughing but it was the right time to say his gratefulness so he did anyway.

“Thank you for earlier….” He eyed to the side.

“Jaemin. My name is Jaemin.” They boy answered as if he knew Renjun’s gesture.

“Yeah Jaemin, nice to meet you and thank you so much. I feel that I owe you my life”

Jaemin laughed again. “You are exaggerating but you’re welcome… ummm I should stop call you Dylan, right?”

Renjun laughed, “Yeah. My name is Renjun.”

“What a beautiful name… Sorry I picked such an ugly name compared to your real name.” Renjun felt more heat to his cheek. _Oh my God_.

“Well it’s okay… it’s not that bad. That name saved my life.”

“Are you okay though? I saw he had been bothering you and you looked so uncomfortable for a while. I’m just right behind you guys by the way.. Well sorry I hadn’t come earlier too.”

“I’m fine. Totally fine. Actually, you came right on time.” He looked at the boy again. Jaemin. _It’s a cute name_. Jaemin just smiled and then looked at Renjun. Their eyes met and it lingered like that for a while.

After that, they talked about these and those here and there. Just anything they could thought of for that moment. Sometimes the topics would jump for one to another, but they didn’t stop. They didn’t want to stop. It sunk on Renjun for a while that maybe this wouldn’t be the last time he would meet Jaemin. This was only the beginning, he knew that he wanted more and he also knew that the boy in front of him also wanted more. Renjun wondered what journey he would explore with the boy called Jaemin in front of him in the future.

_Well, maybe club was not a bad idea at all._

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
